Changelings (A reylo fan fic)
by Hellyjellybean
Summary: Many had heard tales about the brave knight and his hawk, very few knew of the maiden and her wolf. Snoke uses ancient magics to curse Rey and Kylo. Now they are bound together for eternity but will never be able to touch each other again. They search desperately for a cure to end their suffering and to have their revenge. Ladyhawke Reylo Crossover Fic.


Rey sat under a large oak tree, a tear fell down her face. She wiped it away but she knew he had seen. He came to her. Nudging her hand with his snout. She smiled then and stroked his fur.

'I know. I know.' She said. 'If you could speak now. You would tell me not to cry. You would tell me that my tears were wasted on you.'

The wolf whined and lay down by her side.

Rey sobbed, 'I know I should not cry, but I do not understand why this fate was forced upon us?'

The wolf placed a paw on her leg.

'I know. Snoke. Snoke did this to us because he feared we would destroy him, he feared how strong we had become. I just wish... I just wish that I could see you Kylo. Touch you. Kiss you. The real you.'

She bent down and placed her nose against his, holding the sides of his face gently in her hands and closed her eyes.

'I cannot bear to continue with this existence, having you so close and yet so far. It is the ultimate punishment.'

The sun began to rise. Rey wiped her eyes.

'It is time, my love.' She whispered.

The wolf before her began to change in the shimmer of the morning light. Limbs formed where paws had resided, and pink skin was revealed where fur once lay.

Rey laid out his clothes before she felt the sun touch her, and her own transformation began.

Kylo came into consciousness, naked and huddled on the ground just as Rey was losing hers. Their eyes met for a brief moment, he reached out towards her and her to him, her frame silhouetted momentarily by the sun, but in a flicker of feathered wings, she was gone.

Kylo pulled his hand away and dug his nails into the earth beneath him. He howled with despair, then pounded the ground with his fists. He heard a screech echo in the sky above him. _Rey_. Taking a deep breath, he composed himself. He stood and dressed in the clothes that Rey had left for him.

He collected Rey's clothing from the forest floor. Pausing briefly to bring them to his face. He breathed in her scent and rubbed the soft fabric on his cheek.

He called out for Saber, and the black mare cantered to his side. He patted their faithful friend.

'Have you watched over her saber? I trust you did my loyal companion.'

Kylo tucked Rey's clothing into a saddle bag and retrieved his sword from Saber. He swung himself up onto the horses back and urged Saber forward.

He searched the skies for her but saw no sign.

'Rey!' He called out, 'Rey!'

He heard a shriek, he pushed his forearm out to the side, keeping his gloved hand in a fist. A beautiful brown and white feathered hawk landed on his arm. He didn't flinch as the talons pinched at his flesh. The skin had become calloused overtime. The bird's eyes met his.

'Hello my love.' He said.

The bird could only squark in response.

Kylo swallowed tightly, 'I swear my love. I will free us of this curse. I swear it.'

Many had heard tales about the brave knight and his hawk, very few knew of the maiden and her wolf.

By day, they travelled as far as they could and by night they took shelter and slept. They searched for a cure, they hoped that someone would be able to help them break the terrible curse inflicted upon them.

King Snoke was a terrible demon of a man. He dabbled with magiks and used his new-found power to abuse his subjects. Kylo had been his most faithful knight, until the day he had met Rey.

Snoke had demanded that Kylo find the girl he had foreseen in his nightmares would bring about his destruction and behead her.

'Yes my Lord.' Kylo had said, bowing slightly before turning to leave.

Kylo had went into the forest, where Snoke had told him he would encounter the girl, Rey. He had found her sitting by a small campfire. He had tried to approach her from behind but she had dodged his attack with ease. She pulled a sword from her waist and called out as she charged him. There was a clash of metal as their blades and eyes met. In an instant something sparked within them both. They searched each other's eyes for a moment, trying to find some meaning for the sudden connection. Rey was the first to back off. She looked confused and alarmed. They continued to fight, but neither wanted to fatally harm the other so blow after blow they matched each other in strength and skill. Eventually they were both left panting and soaked with sweat.

'This is futile.' Rey said, 'I do not wish to kill you.'

'Nor I you.' Kylo admitted.

'But you were sent to kill me? Has Snoke foreseen that I mean to end his evil reign?'

Kylo was impressed by her keen intellect, 'yes.'

Rey laughed, 'Then I must be close to succeeding or he would not have sent the great Kylo Ren to claim my head.'

'You've heard of me?'

'Your reputation precedes you.' She said with disgust.

Kylo found himself feeling uncomfortable about Rey's opinion of him. Which was curious as everyone regarded him as a cold, hard killer. He felt the need to try to explain,

'Every dog relies on their master for guidance. If a hound is shown nothing of kindness and mercy? I ask you, who is at fault for the dog's behaviour?'

Rey looked at him with a furrowed brow then stepped closer to him,

'Are you saying that he controls you with violence? It doesn't have to be that way.'

She took another step towards him, 'We could kill him, we could do it together.'

Kylo looked down into the girls eyes, 'You underestimate his power.' He said.

'No. I think it is you who underestimates yours.'

Both of them were silent for a beat.

'Well?' Rey asked putting her hands on her hips. 'Will you join me?'

'I can't.'

Rey looked disappointed. 'Then one of us will perish by the others hand.'

'I don't want to kill you.'

'Want and need are enemies. You don't want to but you may need to.'

Kylo visited her almost daily. Rey delayed her attack on Snoke, hoping that she could convince Kylo to change his mind and join her, but every time he left, a small piece of her travelled with him.

Each day Kylo risked death by returning to the castle to inform Snoke that the girl has not yet arrived. He hoped the powerful warlock would not see through his lies, for though Snoke could sometimes see the future, he had no control over when the visions would plague his dreams.

Days turned into weeks, and Rey and Kylo fought together, talked of their childhoods, hunted together and ate their kills together. Kylo had tasted happiness and it had changed him.

Everything was like a dream, but it became real the day he kissed her. They were walking in the forest, their hands joined as they often were. Rey was absent-mindedly picking wild flowers and talking quickly as she always did when she was passionate about something and Kylo just knew. He knew he had to kiss her. He tugged on her hand. She turned and came toward him.

'What is it?' She asked.

'I just….' he looked at her trying to muster the courage to ask the beautiful warrior for permission.

Rey's eyes softened with realisation. She wrapped her arms around his neck and waited. Rey was like that. If she knew Kylo wanted something she always gave it freely. Kylo had never known kindness like it.

He pressed his lips to hers and Rey dropped the flowers and sunk her hands into his hair. She pushed him backwards until his back rested against a nearby elm tree. His hands clung to her back, pulling her closer to him. They were lost in each other for some time, then Rey broke the contact between them and Kylo worried that he had pushed her too far, until she moved towards him once more and put her hand on his cheek.

'Don't go back to him.' She pleaded. 'Stay with me.'

'I can't. If I do not return, he will look for me and then you will be in danger.'

Rey turned away from him in anger, 'Don't you see? What does it matter? If I can't be with you, I'd rather be dead!'

'Don't say that!' Kylo boomed.

'How can I not? It is how I feel. My heart beats for you, but you will not choose me over that tyrant!

'If it were a choice I was free to make, I would choose you.'

'Snoke doesn't keep you chained. You have done that to yourself. Your own fear keeps you from following your heart!'

Kylo turned to leave then. Her words were true and he could not fight them.

'Stop!' Rey called.

He turned.

'Stay. Please.' She asked.

'Why?' He said.

'You know why.' She said with tears in her eyes.

'Say it.' He said. Needing to hear the words. Needing to know there was one person out there who felt that way for him.

Rey hesitated.

'Say it.' He said gently dipping his head slightly.

'Because I love you.' Rey half whispered, half sobbed.

He went to her then. Kissing the tears from her cheeks before devouring her lips with his own. Their clothes were shed and the tall forest grass hid their naked bodies as they writhed in pleasure together.

Rey clasped Kylo with her thighs, calling out as he entered her. Kylo placed his hand over her mouth lest they be discovered. As he moved within her he searched her eyes. Seeing nothing but love and desire for him and thanking the gods for sending him a gift as precious as Rey.

His hands moved to her breasts and Rey caught her bottom lip between her teeth.

'Kylo.' She breathed.

'Rey,' He whispered in awe.

Rey began to pant, faster and faster and then she dissolved into small moans and whimpers. Kylo looked at her as he moved within her. As she called out his name he erupted inside her.

They lay together for some time. Rey held his head against her chest and kissed his hair.

'You will stay now, won't you?' She asked.

'Yes.' He said.

'Say it.' She demanded.

'I love you Rey.' He replied.

He wanted them to run, he wanted them to go far away and find a place that was free of Snoke's hold but Rey would not let go of her quest. She wanted Snoke dead and Kylo, his heart now firmly with her, could never deny her again.

Kylo returned to the castle once more at Rey's request. When she infiltrated Snoke's throne room,Snoke had laughed at the small girl who had come to kill him.

His laughter quickly died when Kylo took his place next to Rey. Together they took down Snoke's guards, but Snoke himself, managed to escape. They chased him through the castle to his chambers. He grabbed wildly at some potion bottles and just as they reached his room, he laughed maniacally and threw a bottle at his feet. The vial smashed and a cloud of smoke enveloped his body. Then he was gone.

Rey and Kylo burnt the castle to the ground and the village people hailed them as heroes. That night they slept together in the local tavern planning to leave in the morning to search for traces of Snoke.

While they slept soundly in each other's arms, Snoke materialised in their room. He looked at Rey with jealousy. The girl who had taken Kylo from him. Then he took one last look at Kylo. He was lost to him now. Love. A fool's reward. He had planned to stab them both, but a voice in his head told him of an incantation which he knew would hurt them more than death.

Snoke rasped out the cursed chant,

'Always together, eternally apart,  
The lovers lie broken, each half a heart,  
The spell cannot break,  
Cannot be undone,  
Unless sun and moon,  
At last become one.'

Snoke disappeared as Kylo sat up suddenly in bed and called out in pain as his chest suddenly burned with a violent intensity. Rey woke,

'Kylo!' She shouted.

Kylo fell from the bed and Rey watched in horror as he love was transformed into a large grey wolf with sorrowful eyes.

'Snoke.' She said in a small voice as her hand went to her lips.

At twilight, she had at first felt joy at seeing Kylo begin to transform into a man, but then despair engulfed her, as she herself realised she was now the one who was transforming.

Kylo returned to human form just in time to watch Rey change into a hawk.

And every day since, they had been stuck in that eternal cycle, only casting eyes upon each other during twilight when the moon and the sun exchange places and Rey and Kylo followed suit.

Rey closed her eyes as the sun touched her skin. She felt the forest grass beneath her and spread her fingers out amongst the blades. She felt Kylo's hand padding the ground, searching for hers. He found it and clasped it within his own. She turned to face him with a smile, but he looked sad.

'This isn't real.' He said mournfully staring up at the sky.

'What do you mean?' Rey asked.

'This isn't real and you need to wake up.'

The blue sky above them turned suddenly dark.

'What?'

Kylo rose up from the ground and put his hands on her shoulders and shook her.

'Rey! You need to wake up!'

Rey's eyes popped open. She was in the forest but it was night. Kylo lay next to her in wolf form, asleep. The happiness she had felt in the dream drifted away and fear clutched at her heart when she heard footsteps approaching.

She ran a hand over Kylo's soft coat. He whined out a yawn and Rey stilled hoping the noise did not alert the visitor to their presence. She crouched before Kylo's head and put a finger to her lips, hoping he would understand. Rey crept further out into the forest until she could see where the footsteps were coming from.

It was a boy. Around her own age. 20? 21? She watched him bend over and take some deep breaths. Looked like he was running from something. She reached for her sword when his hand went into his poncho, but relaxed when he produced nothing but a loaf of bread. He sat down and ate ravenously. Then suddenly seemed to remember something and started patting at his clothes frantically. Whatever it was he was looking for, seemed to be missing. She heard the boy swear under his breath then growl out the name 'Snoke.'

Rey walked out of the shadows then and marched forward with her sword pointed at the boy.

'Snoke? You know Snoke? Where is he?'

'Woah!' The boy put his hands up dropping the bread in his lap.

'I heard you. You said his name.'

'Yes I did, but I don't know where he is! I just know the soldiers I took this bread from work for him.'

'Why are you here? What do you know of us?'

A wolf appeared out of the darkness and snarled at the boy bearing its teeth. The boys eyes widened.

'I know nothing of you lady! Nothing! I just wanted to eat for the first time in days, so I stole a loaf but some soldiers caught me and started going on about taking me to Snoke and how maybe Snoke would want me for his army, then I got free but it looks like I've lost my knife in the process.'

Rey lowered her sword but the wolf continued to growl at him.

'Kylo back off.' The girl ordered and the wolf retreated. The boy was amazed at the girls control over the wild animal.

'I'm Rey.' The girl said.

'Finn.' He replied.

'This is Kylo.' She said gesturing towards the wolf.

'Erh, nice to meet you Kylo.' Finn said nervously.

The wolf let out one low sharp woof.

'How….how do you control him?' Finn said looking at the enormous wolf. He had never seen such a large wolf before.

Rey smirked, 'oh he's a very good boy. Aren't you Kylo? Yes, you are!'

The wolf growled and Rey laughed.

'Now, now we want our new friend to trust us, don't we? Particularly if he happens to have information pertaining to Snoke. So, come, come now. Sit!'

Kylo sat.

'Good boy! Roll over.'

The wolf rolled over, then growled at the back of his throat. A warning growl.

Rey chuckled then walked over to the wolf, crouched down and rubbed her nose against his. The wolf nuzzled her cheek and settled its head on her shoulder and settled its eyes on Finn. Finn knew it was ridiculous but he could have sworn the wolf was staring him down. Finn shook his head. It had been a strange day; his eyes were playing tricks on him no doubt.

'Don't mind him.' Rey said walking back towards Finn and sitting down opposite him, 'he's just grumpy.'

'I don't think he likes me much.' Finn said eyeing the wolf wearily.

Rey snorted, 'he doesn't like anyone much.'

'Seems to like you okay.'

'Yes well. That's different.' Rey said as the wolf approached and sat by her side. She put a hand on the wolf's back. 'We've been together for some time now. We trust each other.'

Finn shifted uncomfortably as the wolf's keen eyes focused on him once more.

'I need to know everything you know about Snoke.' Rey said.

'That's it, all I know is that those men worked for him and they were bartering for slaves in town. Maybe more victims for Snoke's army, they talked about. They took all kinds of slaves. Even the old and the ill. Paid good money for them. More than they were worth.'

The wolf and Rey exchanged glances.

'Where are these men now?' Rey asked.

'They chased me as far as the lake but once I disappeared into the Forest, they gave up. Said something about letting the wolves deal with me.' Finn looked at Kylo.

'So they could still be in town. I should go.' The wolf whined and put his head in Rey's lap.

Rey smiled down at the animal stroking the top of its head gently. Finn couldn't help but noticed how pretty Rey was when she smiled.

'I'll be okay.' She said reassuringly. 'You'll be right there with me won't you?'

The wolf barked and they both stood.

'Thank you for the information Finn.'

'Wait!' Finn called out scrambling to his feet. 'You can't go back there! Those men will kill you!'

Rey smirked, 'I'm stronger than I look plus I have my very obedient wolf.'

'One girl and a wolf isn't going to be enough!' Finn said coming towards Rey. The wolf came forward in a defensive stance growling low at Finn.

'Kylo!' Rey said sharply. She turned to Finn. 'I'll be fine.'

She turned to leave once more and Finn felt panicked that he would never see Rey again.

'Wait!' He shouted. 'I'll come with you.'

Rey smiled. 'Really? Thank you, Finn.'

He started walking next to Rey but the wolf came between them and he could have sworn it subtly pushed his leg away with his snout, as it trotted beside Rey. Truly, it had been an unbelievable day.

They saw no sign of the men in town. Rey held a shawl over her face and Kylo kept to the shadows.

Finn kept his head down. Fearful he would be noticed.

'I don't see them anywhere.' He said.

Rey sighed, 'We're always one step behind him. I wonder what he's doing? Why would he need an army? And what use could he had for the old and the ill?'

'I don't know. I think we are better off staying out of it. Let's get out of here.'

'We can't. We have to find Snoke.'

'Why?' Finn asked.

Rey thought for a moment, 'There is something that he took from Kylo and I. We want it back. We need it back.'

'You and that mutt have quite a bond huh?' Finn said.

'You have no idea.' Rey said, 'Come on, let's go back to the forest.'

Rey whistled a strange tune, a low note and then a sudden high-pitched note. Kylo appeared from nowhere and Finn instinctively moved away from Rey.

'Did you see anything?' She asked the wolf. A quick gruff bark was the reply. Rey's shoulders slumped. Finn assumed that meant the wolf hadn't had any luck either. Rey stroked the wolf's fur.

'Well we know he's building an army and we know that can't be good. It seems like we are running out of time.'

Finn looked at her sad eyes and felt his heart thump in his chest. He wanted to say something to make her smile,

'Hey, tomorrow is another day. Maybe we will be able to find some information then.'

'You mean you're going to stay with us? And help us on our quest?' Rey asked, moving towards him and looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

'Ahhhh, yes.' Finn said. Not sure what he was letting himself in for, but feeling happy that Rey was smiling again.

The wolf circled him. Somehow he didn't think Kylo was as happy as Rey was to have him joining their little group.

'Um does he bite?' Finn asked nervously.

'Only if you bite him.' Rey said with a wicked grin.

Finn rubbed his forehead. This was definitely going down as the oddest day of his life.

Finn awoke to something kicking his leg. He moaned and turned over. Another kick. A big one.

'Ouch! Rey!'

But it wasn't Rey who stared down at him it was an enormous dark knight with an angry expression on his face. Finn scrambled to his feet,

'Erm, who are you?'

'Friend of Rey's. You can call me Ren.'

'Oh okay. I'm Finn. Where is Rey?'

'Gone on ahead. She'll catch up with us later. After sundown.'

'Okay.' Finn was disappointed. He had hoped to spend some more time with Rey.

The knight turned and walked over to his black mare, mounted the horse and stared at Finn.

'You coming then?' He said gruffly.

'Um yeah sure.' Finn said and followed behind, wondering what on earth he had gotten himself into.

They walked for a while in silence, then The knight opened his mouth and let out the same strange whistle Rey had used to call the wolf to her side the night before. He put out his left arm and looked to the sky.

Finn watched in amazement as a majestic hawk flew down and landed on Ren's arm. For the first time that day he saw the knight smile. He talked to the bird in low hushed tones that Finn couldn't make out.

'Where's the wolf?' Finn asked.

'With Rey. Always with Rey.' Ren called back.

'That's a beautiful bird.' Finn said.

'Yes she is.' He replied.

'You and Rey certainly have a way with animals.' Finn observed.

The knight laughed then and Finn relaxed a little, 'yes you could say that.'

Finn jogged a little to come alongside the horse. 'Can I stroke her?' He asked.

'No.' The knight snapped.

'Okay.' Finn held up his hands in mock surrender.

'I'm very protective. She is so very fragile and I worry that something will happen to her.'

'That's understandable. I would feel the same way.'

Ren stopped suddenly and the hawk took off into the sky as Ren jumped down from the horse. He grabbed at Finn's tunic pulling him close.

'You're here because she wants you to be.' Ren said.

'Who the bird?' Finn asked confused.

'Rey. You're here because Rey wants you to be here, so you will promise me something. You will promise me you will protect Rey with your very life if necessary. This is not negotiable. You will make me this promise or you can leave.'

'I don't understand…..'

'Promise me!' The knight's eyes were wild.

'Okay I promise!' Finn shouted managing to pull himself free of Ren's hold. He ran his hands over his tunic and scowled at Ren.

'Are you two…..together?' He asked.

'She is mine as I am hers.' Ren replied as he mounted his horse once more.

'Oh.' Finn said with a tinge of disappointment and they returned to travelling in silence.

At sundown, the knight took his leave.

'Rey will be here soon.' Was all he would say as he sped off into the forest.

A Little later, Rey appeared from the trees.

'Rey!' Finn didn't try to hide his delight in seeing her again.

'Good Evening Finn.'

'Where have you been? I met your, ahh, betrothed today. I don't think he likes me very much.'

'Betrothed? Did he say that?' Rey said coming towards him. Finn swallowed. She was standing really close to him.

'Not exactly.'

'Well tell me what he said exactly.' Rey demanded.

Why was Rey so desperate to know? Finn wondered.

'He said 'I am hers as she is mine.'

Rey took a step back and put her hand over her heart.

'Thank you.' Rey said.

'Rey, what's going on? Don't you two speak to one another?'

'No. We don't.' Rey said looking down at the ground.

'Oh. Forgive me. It just seems strange considering how much you care about each other.'

'It's not our choice.' Rey said sadly.

'Is this why you need to find Snoke.' Finn realised.

'Yes. He is the only one who can undo this.'

'I'm sorry Rey. I don't understand all of this but I hate to see you in pain.'

'Thank you, Finn. Did he say anything else?'

'He made me promise I would protect you with my life.'

Rey smiled, 'did you agree?'

'Of course. I wouldn't be standing before you right now if I hadn't.'

'Then I am very lucky to have two brave knights looking after me.'

Finn snorted, 'I'm no knight, but I will look after you. Even if I hadn't made that promise I would still protect you. Just because I wanted to.'

Rey blushed and looked away. Kylo came trotting out of the bushes and growled at Finn.

'I like the bird more.' Finn muttered and Rey giggled as she took Kylo's head in her hands and kissed the top of his head. Then the wolf ran off into the trees.

'He's Just going to check the perimeter.' Rey explained.

Finn and Rey made a fire and cooked a rabbit Rey had snared.

As they ate Finn, couldn't help but noticed how the firelight made Rey's eyes shine.

'Finn?' Rey asked turning to him.

'Yes?' He replied.

'Can you…..can you tell Ren something for me?'

'Of course.'

'Can you tell him that I love him and that won't change, even if we never see….even if we can never be as we were before?'

'Yes, I'll tell him.'

Rey breathed out, 'thank you.'

'How long has it been?'

'What?

'How long have you two been unable to speak to one another?'

'One year.'

'A year? A whole year?'

'Yes. One whole year.'

'So, you've been looking for Snoke all this time?'

'Yes.'

'I'm sorry Rey. I wish I had paid more attention to those men.'

'It's okay, you didn't know.'

The fire crackled. They heard a howl in the distance and Rey turned her head towards the sound, closing her eyes as she listened.

'We will know freedom again my love.' She whispered into the night air.

'We should get some sleep.' Rey said.

'Yes. Ren does not like it if I do not rouse easily.' Finn grumbled.

Rey laughed, 'He'll get used to you.' Rey put out the fire and lay down on her blanket. 'Goodnight Finn.'

'Goodnight Rey.'

Finn woke to the sound of a twig snapping near their camp. He looked up to see a deer nudging at their rations. He shooed the deer away and realised that Rey was gone.

The sun wasn't even up yet and she had already departed? He thought to himself.

Then Finn heard heavy breathing coming from nearby he followed the noise and found Rey huddled over clutching her stomach with the wolf nearby. Ren's clothes were laid out on the forest floor.

Finn hid behind an oak tree and watched.

Sunlight streamed through the trees branches and Rey moved her face out of the light as if it pained her. She crawled towards the wolf, stroking its fur, lying down next to him.

Finn watched in amazement as the wolf's body transformed into that of a man's. Ren. It was Ren. His eyes were the last to change.

Finn saw the knight come alive at the realisation that Rey was near him. He reached out for her, almost touching her fingers before Rey disappeared and her clothes sunk to the ground as the hawk appeared and took off into the skies.

'Rey!' The knight called, his voice hoarse and desperate.

Finn looked away. He panted heavily as he tried to make sense of what he had just seen. Ren was the wolf and that meant….

He heard a shriek above him and he looked up.

That meant Rey was the hawk. So that's what she meant! When she said they couldn't speak! Because she is only human by night and he is only human by day.

'They are changelings.' Finn was with wonder.

'Yes.' Kylo growled, grabbing Finn by the tunic and pulling him up against his now clothed chest.

'And you are never to repeat what you have seen here….or I will cut out your heart.'

Finn panicked as Kylo tightened his grasp,

'I...I'm sorry….I didn't know.'

'No you didn't, and we wanted to keep it that way.' Kylo growled.

'I won't say a thing….to anyone….I promise.'

Kylo thought for a moment then roughly released Finn and turned away from him.

He let out a whistle and Rey circled above them, then dived down and landed on Kylo's outstretched arm. He stroked her feathers gently.

'This,' He said sadly, 'this is my whole world. My whole world. Now that you know our secret, you understand why we are so devoted to our…..animals.'

Finn nodded his head, 'I'm sorry Kylo. This must be….so hard... for you both.'

Kylo let out a sigh, 'Every moment you spend with her...I envy you.' He said keeping his eyes on Rey.

Finn walked towards Kylo slowly, 'She's the most wonderful woman that ever lived, and I can't say I haven't had my fantasies... but it's clear that she is completely devoted to you. She spoke of you last night.'

Kylo's intense eyes turned to Finn's, 'Tell me everything she said and I warn you, I will know if the words are not hers.'

Finn gulped under Kylo's fierce gaze, ''She wanted me to tell you that she would always love you, even if you never returned to how you were before, it wouldn't change how she felt about you.'

Kylo closed his eyes for a moment.

'Do you know hawks and wolves mate for life? He couldn't even give us that. Snoke couldn't even give us that.' He said with melancholy in his voice.

 _That's why they are looking for Snoke,_ Finn thought to himself as Kylo mounted Saber, _because he did this to them and he must be the only one capable of changing them back._ He remembered an earlier conversation he had had with Rey,

 _There is something he took from Kylo and I and we want it back. We need it back._

Finn ran to catch up with Kylo.

'Isn't there anyway to free you of the curse?'

'We don't know. We don't even know how he did this, we just woke up one day and found this was our fate. That's why we have to find him and try to force him to change us back. It's the only chance we have.'

Rey took off and Finn watched her with a new-found sadness.

'I want to help.' Finn said as he watched Rey soar above them.

'This path we are on Finn, it could be dangerous. If you stay with us, I cannot guarantee your safety. My life is hers alone, I will put her safety above everything else.'

'Life is never guaranteed, but if you find a cause you believe in, it can lend your own life meaning.'

Kylo looked at Finn with a newfound respect and Finn jutted out his chin.

'Okay. Together then.' Kylo said.

'Yes. Together.' Finn agreed.

**********  
Finn was nervous to see Rey that evening.

When she appeared from the forest with Kylo close behind, his first words to her were,

'Rey, I know. I know you are the hawk and Kylo is the wolf.'

She looked alarmed until he explained everything.

'So, you are not afraid?' She asked tentatively.

'No! Why would I be afraid? You are still you and Kylo is still…..Kylo.' He said and the wolf barked at the sound of his name.

Rey smiled, 'It is so nice to have someone to talk to. It's been so long since I've had a friend.'

Finn smiled, 'I feel the same way. I think I might even be growing on Kylo.' he said and the wolf cracked an eye at him from where he had curled up around Rey's feet.

'Did he say anything today? About me?' She asked hopefully.

'Yes. He said he envied me for every moment I get to spend with you.'

Rey sighed and stroked Kylo's fur, 'I have to hold onto my hope that we will find our way back to each other.'

'There will be a cure, Rey. We will find it.'

Rey nodded and smiled.

Neither of them noticed the man watching them through the trees, as he smiled to himself.

 _I have them now, Snoke._

Hux turned to return to camp. He would need reinforcements. It would be easier to attack tonight; the girl would surely be weaker than Kylo and the boy didn't look like much of a challenge.

If only Snoke has known how important Kylo and Rey would be to his plans when he cursed them all those months ago, but no matter, Hux has located them now and hey would be able to finish what they had started together.

Snoke would be so pleased, he would finally be able to complete his plan to create his army of changelings all at his command. All he needed was some of their cursed blood and a little bit of Hux's knowledge about conditioning weak minded peasants.

They were destined to rule together, and Snoke had promised Hux that he could keep the girl as his personal pet, as he planned to do with Kylo for himself.

Hux quivered with excitement. They were so close. Soon they would have what they needed to achieve their goal and he would finally gain Snoke's admiration, and Kylo would be treated like the dog he truly was. Hux smiled. His day has finally come.

Rey allowed Kylo to push her up against the oak tree. He placed a hand over her mouth as two of Snoke's guards passed by outside the clearing.

When they were gone, Kylo removed his hand and replaced it with his lips. Rey clung to him.

'Are we safe here?' She whispered against his lips.

'We were. Perhaps not anymore.'

'What should we do?'

Kylo smiled and pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear,

'We should wake up.'

'What?'

'Rey wake up.'

Rey's eyes popped open and she sat up, her eyes adjusted quickly to the dark and she picked out the heads of several soldiers surrounding them.

'Ambush!' She shouted, immediately waking Finn and Kylo.

Rey freed Saber and swung onto the horses back, the men charged towards them, one moved to grab Kylo but the wolf lunged and caught the man's forearm between his teeth. The man called out in pain and tried to shake him free.

Rey sliced a few men through as she galloped towards Finn who had managed to take one of the attackers down with a well-timed right hook, but was in serious danger of being captured unarmed as he was.

Rey placed the horse between Finn and the soldiers and managed to haul him up behind her.

'Kylo?' She called, wanting to make sure that the wolf was safe before they tried to make their escape.

She turned and saw Kylo being held down by two soldiers. Another soldier was slipping something over his face to keep his jaw shut.

'No!' Rey screamed, pulling at Sabers reigns to turn her around, but they were quickly surrounded by more armed men.

'Rey! We have to go!' Finn shouted.

Rey hesitated a moment looking deep into the wolf's eyes, then she kicked one of the soldiers in the nose knocking him out and creating a path for them to escape.

'Hah!' She shouted and Saber galloped them away from the soldiers. Once they were at a safe distance and were sure they weren't being followed, Rey slowed Saber and lowered herself to the ground, crumbling to her knees as tears poured out of her like a sudden rainstorm.

Finn held her in his arms as she called out in anguish, just as the sun rose and she faded into her animal form, leaving Finn clutching at nothing but a pile of crumpled clothes.

Finn sat down on the grass and ran his hands over his face and hair. Rey circled above his head, screeching loudly.

'I know Rey! I know! I'm thinking!'

What could he do? They had to go back, maybe they left Kylo behind. Maybe he managed to escape once he was in human form?

'We have to go back!' He shouted up to the sky.

He called Saber over and headed back to their makeshift camp. His heart sank when he arrived and realised that Kylo was gone. He had been hoping once they had whatever it was they wanted they would leave him behind, but then at least he wasn't returning to a dead body. They must have taken him with them.

Rey flew down and nudged at the earth with her peak. They she let out a long squawk and took off into the sky.

'I assume that means follow me?' Finn called, digging his heels into Sabers side and chasing after her.

They left the forest and travelled along a dirt track. Finn wasn't familiar with the area and was completely reliant on Rey for directions, but Saber seemed to be navigating with ease. Maybe she instinctively knew where her master was? No, that was ridiculous. Wasn't it?

After a while, Rey swooped down and landed on Finn's arm.

'Owwww owww ow! Rey! That hurt!'

The bird screeched in response.

'Are we close? Is that what you're trying to tell me?' Finn asked.

The bird just stared at him. They had reached a dead end. A wall of rock stood before them, a cliff face. Finn dismounted Saber.

'There's nothing here. We can't go through this. We could go over or around, maybe?'

Finn looked up at the top of the of the cliff. Why would this be here? Right at the end of a path?

Rey landed on a nearby tree branch and screeched.

'Rey! We can't go through this thing!' Finn said.

Suddenly Rey took off, circled once and then headed for the cliff before them.

Finn's eyes widened in horror, 'Rey no!..' He shouted and then stopped mid-sentence as the bird disappeared into the wall of stone. He stood still blinking for a few moment until he heard Rey's cry echo on the other side of the wall. He shook his head in disbelief and took Saber by the reigns. The mare shook her head and backed off.

'It's okay Saber, we have to go in there. We have to get Kylo.' He said softly stroking the horses nose and looking into her eyes. She settled then and allowed Finn to lead her through the wall.

On the other side, was the rest of the path leading up to a castle in the distance. Finn stood with his mouth wide open. He looked up at Rey who was perched in a tree.

'Snoke?' He asked.

She let out a small sharp noise in response.

'Okay. So, I guess we're going in there. Well Saber will have to stay here.' He said tying the mare to an old fence post.

'After you.' Finn said and bowed a little as Rey took off in the direction of the castle.

A stone wall surrounded the castle and Snoke had armed guards stationed at the large wooden entrance within the wall.

'We need a plan.' Finn whispered to himself. Rey chirped. He looked at her and twisted up his face, then realisation spread across his face and he smiled.

'Go!' He said and Rey flew into the sky screeching, the guards both looked up at her and Finn used the distraction to scramble up and over the wall.

He landed soundlessly next to a maid who was sweeping the courtyard. She opened her mouth to scream but Finn put his hand over her mouth and pulled her into the shadows of a nearby alcove.

'Please don't scream. I'm not going to hurt you.' He pleaded.

The girl silently blinked at him and Finn was momentarily caught in her gaze.

 _Beautiful._ He thought as he looked into her dark eyes.

'I'm going to take my hand away now.' He said very slowly, moving his hand from her mouth.

The girl looked him up and down, 'What are you doing here? No one comes here voluntarily.'

'Snoke took someone I know. He's….different. I'm here to free him.'

The girls eyes grew wide, 'The changeling, they brought in this morning. I heard them talking about him.' She said.

'Yes!' Finn said excitedly grabbing her shoulders. 'Do you know where he is?'

'They're keeping him in the dungeon.'

'Could you show me?' Finn asked.

The girl frowned, 'Why should I trust you?'

Finn tried to think of a reason to give her, then Rey swooped down and landed on his arm.

'Woah! Rey you gotta stop doing that!' Finn hissed as her claws pinched at him.

'My goodness! She's beautiful. Is she yours?' The girl exclaimed looking at Rey in awe.

'She belongs to the man I'm here to save.' Finn replied.

The girl reached out to stroke Rey's plumage. Rey allowed the contact.

'Is she….a changeling too?' the girl asked gently.

'Yes. Snoke cursed them both. So that they can never be together.'

'That's awful.' The girl said quietly.

Finn saw his opening and took it, 'What's your name?'

'Rose.'

'Rose, would you help us, please?'

The girl sighed, 'Okay, but you have to promise to take me with you! I hate this place.'

'Absolutely. Now show us to the dungeon.'

'There are guards down there to. It won't be easy.'

'We can handle it.' He said looking at Rey with a smirk.

**********  
'Let me out of here!' Kylo roared throwing his forearm against the bars.

'Quiet down!' The guard shouted back.

Kylo ran a hand through his hair. This was the longest he had ever been parted from Rey since their transformation, and he felt sick to his stomach at the thought that something might have happened to her.

At least they had provided him with some clothes, so he didn't have to suffer the humiliation of being incarcerated whilst being naked. Suddenly he heard footsteps on the stairs then a girl appeared.

'Help you have to help!' She cried pulling at the guard's arm. The man followed her back up the stairs and disappeared from sight. There was a bellow then the man reappeared tumbling down the steps. He fell in a heap on the floor in front of the second guard.

A screech echoed off the cellar walls. 'Rey!' Kylo called out, shaking at his bars. The hawk appeared and flew at the second guard scratching at his face. The guard put up his hands to shield himself from her attack. Finn appeared in the stairwell and crouched down near to the unconscious guard. He unhooked a set of keys from the man's belt and ran to Kylo's cell.

'We have to get out of here now!' Finn shouted as he unlocked the door. Now free, Kylo ran towards the guard Rey was attacking and removed the soldier's sword from his waist. After running him through he returned to finish off the second guard still lying at the foot of the stairs.

'We can't go yet! What about the other prisoners!' Rose cried gesturing to the other cells filled with people.

'There's no time!' Finn shouted heading for the stairs.

'There is always time to do the right thing!' Rose shouted back.

Finn felt another swell of attraction towards their feisty new companion.

'Okay.' He conceded. 'You're right.'

Kylo put out his arm and Rey landed on it. He put his head against the hawk's for a moment and closed his eyes, then he turned to Finn and Rose.

'You free the prisoners. I'm going after Snoke. '

'Be careful.' Finn said and Kylo smiled at him putting a hand on his shoulder. 'I will my friend. I will.'

Kylo approached the second floor of the castle with caution, keeping his sword drawn. Rey was perched on his shoulder as he climbed the numerous stairs.

'Stay close my love.' He murmured to her.

Walking along the corridor, Kylo saw a spiral staircase leading up to a turret.

'There.' He said and Rey flew towards the stairs. Kylo ran after her, taking the steps two at a time. The room was filled with potions and books and parchments containing spells and incantations.

On one of the parchments there was an outline of Snoke's plans to create an army of changelings at his command. Kylo ripped up the paper in disgust.

Rey flew to the window sill. Kylo walked over to her and looked out, the freed prisoners were running from the castle with Finn and Rose leading them. Kylo smiled. Snoke would not be able to create his army now, he turned back to the room. Something caught his eye. A piece of paper with a wolf in the bottom left hand corner and a hawk in the top right corner. Between the two was a picture of the sun and the moon. The moon was overlapping part of the sun, blocking its light. Kylo's heart sped up. On the back of the paper he read the words that they had been searching for all this time. He looked at Rey.

'Its going to end. Snoke can't control this. This will free us. The moon and the sun will meet and when they do, the spell will be broken, but when? When will this happen?' He searched the table looking for answers. Rey screeched as Hux appeared at the top of the stairs.

'No! You'll ruin everything!' Hux shouted, running at Kylo with a knife. Kylo turned away from the table, and grabbed Hux's wrists.

'Where is your master?' Kylo shouted.

'He will be here very soon. I have sent word for him. Then we will kill you both!' Hux snarled, twisting his wrists as he fought to free his arms. Kylo pushed his backwards and Hux fell to the ground. Kylo loomed over him.

'We have set your prisoners free. Your plan has failed.'

'We can get more! We have what we need now.' Hux said gesturing to a vial filled with a red liquid on a string around his throat.

Kylo's hand instinctively went to a puncture wound on his own neck. _Blood_. His blood.

'You will give me that, or I will take it.' Kylo said, pointing his sword at Hux.

Hux laughed, 'I will die first.' He spat.

'So be it.' Kylo said moving forward. Hux drew himself up to his feet and turned to run. Rey flew into Hux's face temporarily blinding him. Kylo came up behind him and grabbed the vial, pulling hard to break the string around Hux's neck.

'Arghhhh!' Hux cried as the bird clawed at his eyes. He stepped back as Rey moved forward. Hux continued to retreat until he was positioned in front of the window and with one last swipe of her talons, Rey managed to push Hux out of the window and sent him hurtling towards the ground below. Kylo leaned out as Rey settled onto his arm. Hux lay on the ground, unmoving. Kylo had little sympathy for Snoke's newest cur.

'Let's go.' He said to Rey.

'You're going nowhere.' Snoke said as he suddenly appeared in the room.

Rey screeched and dived towards Snoke.

'Rey no!' Kylo called out, but it was too late.

Snoke threw a dagger at her and Rey fell to the ground, Kylo simultaneously fell to his knees. 'No.' he breathed.

Snoke laughed, 'I should have just killed you both when I had the chance, but I suppose your curse has proved useful.' He eyed the container of blood in Kylo's hand. 'Give that to me.' He commanded.

Kylo picked up Rey's lifeless body, cradling it in his hands. Despair threatened to immobilise him and for a moment he worried that the grief he felt would cause his heart to stop. Then he fixed his eyes on Snoke. Summoning his anger as if it were an energy source, he placed Rey's body carefully down and stood before his prior master.

'This ends today.' Kylo seethed.

'The girl is gone. You cannot bring her back. I need you _alive_ Kylo. Stop this now and we can make a deal.' Snoke said taking a step back.

'No deals Snoke. The only thing I want is your head.' Kylo said stepping forward.

'You cannot defeat me! I am more powerful than ever! End this now and I will return you to your rightful place, by my side.'

'My rightful place was with her, now she is gone, I have no place in this world and neither do you.' Kylo said drawing his sword once more.

He came towards Snoke but the evil sorcerer disappeared. Kylo heard the tyrant's laugh echoing throughout the walls of the castle. He roared in fury and ran down the staircase. Kylo followed the sound of the laughter to the throne room. There was Snoke sitting on his throne with his fingers steepled before him.

'You were always my favourite Kylo. Join with me once more and I promise you there will be no punishment for your actions.'

'No. I will end you Snoke. I will have my revenge.'

'How? You cannot defeat me Kylo. I am stronger than you.'

'That maybe, but I have something you want.' Kylo let the vial dangle from his hand. Snoke's eyes focused on the small bottle of precious liquid.

'I will slit my throat before I let you take anymore of my blood Snoke, this little sample is your last hope.' With that Kylo threw the bottle into the air.

'Nooooo!' Snoke cried out jumping up from the throne and stepping forward, rising his hands to try and save the vial from being lost forever. As he did this Kylo lunged forward with his sword, running Snoke through in one smooth motion. Then he pulled back and watched as Snoke fell to the ground, just as the vial smashed into a million pieces against the hard stone floor. Kylo fell to his knees and called out in anguish as the anger he had felt flowed from his body and his heart once again felt the cold sting of losing Rey. He wondered if someone could die from a broken heart, then decided that he wasn't going to wait and see if that was to be his fate. If Rey was no longer in this world, then he no longer wanted to be a part of it.

Once the prisoners were safe, Rose and Finn ran back into the castle.

'You look upstairs and I'll look down here.' Finn called to Rose. She nodded and hitched up her skirt as she ran up the stairs.

Finn ran into the throne room and stopped dead when he saw Kylo bent down over Snoke's lifeless body. His joy at seeing the corrupt King defeated at last was short lived when he saw the look of utter hopelessness on Kylo's face. A cold feeling settled in his limbs.

'Where's Rey?' He asked.

'Gone.' Kylo replied.

Finn felt as if a weight was crushing him from above. He stood in silence trying to hold back his tears. Kylo stood and walked away. Finn came to his senses then.

'Wait! Where are you going?'

'I have no purpose now.' Kylo said without turning around.

Finn felt fear squeeze at his throat, 'Kylo. Don't do this. She wouldn't want this for you.'

'I want this for me.' Kylo replied. 'My world is dark now...without her light.'

Finn frowned. 'Wait. I see the darkness too.' He looked to the windows and saw shadows slowly descending around the castle.

'What's happening?' Finn asked in a panic.

Kylo looked up as the moon passed in front of the sun 'Don't you see? This is to be the end of my suffering.' He said.

Rose reached the small room at the top of the turret and her hands flew to her mouth when she saw the beautiful bird lying dead on the ground. She knelt down and stroked the bird's soft feathers once more. Tears pricked at her eyes as she removed the knife from where it was lodged in the birds wing. Suddenly darkness crept into the room and Rose turned to the window just in time to see the moon obscure the sun from view.

When she turned back to Rey she stared in amazement as the bird changed into a girl before her eyes. A girl that was breathing! A girl... that was very much alive!

'Rey!' Rose called out.

Rey scrunched up her face as she awoke and blinked up at Rose as she came into consciousness. For a moment she panicked and scrambled away from the stranger, hissing in pain as the movement angered her injury and her hand moved swiftly to her wounded shoulder.

'Rey! Its okay. I'm a friend of Finn's. My name is Rose. We've met, but not when you were in this form.'

Rey's eyes darted around the room as she processed the new information.

'Where's Kylo?' She asked.

'Kylo? Is that the name of the other changeling? I don't know. Somewhere in the castle I think. Do you know where we are? We're in Snoke castle right now.' Then her hands flew to her mouth once more. 'Oh god! He probably thinks you're dead! We have to find him now and show him that you're alive!'

Rose's eyes suddenly focused on Rey's bare skin.

'You need clothes! Don't move! I'll be right back.'

Rey watched as Rose ran from the room. She sat for a moment, then tried to stand. Her legs shook but she managed to take a few tentative steps across the room. She looked out of the window, confused by the image that she saw before her. Was that the moon? But why was it surrounded by a circle of light? Was this another one of Snoke's tricks? Then she looked down at the table before her, and her eyes settled on the same piece of paper that Kylo had noticed earlier.

When Rose reappeared, she found Rey clutching the paper in her hands with tears streaming down her face. She came towards Rose.

'It is day! It is day is it not?' Rey demanded.

'It is.' Rose confirmed.

Rey's face broke into a smile as she sobbed, 'Then it is over! The curse is over! We are free!' She called out.

Rey hugged Rose tightly, then took the white dress that Rose had secured for her and put it on. She came towards Rose and clasped her hands within her own.

'We have to find Kylo. Now.'

Kylo looked up at the unlit sky. 'This is the end of the curse. When the moon and the sun become one. This was to be our deliverance, but it is too late now.' He said sadly lowering his head.

'No it isn't.' Came a feminine voice, one both familiar and foreign to Kylo's ears. He turned towards the sound and could barely believe his eyes when he saw Rey walking towards him.

In her flowing white dress, Kylo feared she was nothing but an illusion, a trick created by his desperate heart. He fell to his knees.

'Is this an angel I see before me?' he asked with tears shining in his eyes.

Rey stopped in front of him, her own eyes shimmering with tears. She put a hand on his cheek.

'No. I am here. I am alive and we are together my love. We. Are. Free.' She said with a trembling voice and a quivering smile.

Kylo reached forward slowly, touching her dress with shuddering fingers. Testing her corporeal form. Rey sobbed out a laugh,

'I'm real!' She cried, as tears flowed down her cheeks. 'Kylo, I'm real!'

At her words, Kylo wrapped his arms around her legs and held her tightly to him. Rey sobbed with joy and held his head to her stomach.

Kylo lifted her then and she placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself, ignoring the pain in her shoulder as it throbbed in protest.

'Rey!' he shouted as he twirled them round and round. Rey laughed and threw back her head.

Finn and Rose gravitated towards one another and held each other's hand. They looked at each other and smiled. Both feeling overwhelmed with emotion at seeing the two lovers reunited.

Kylo let Rey slide to the floor. He held her face in his hands, wiping at her tears and looking at her like a man who had just discovered a chest of long lost treasure.

'Rey. You're here. My everything. You're here.' He said, kissing her cheek, her jaw, her nose, her forehead and at last her lips. Rey wrapped her arms around him and revelled in the feel of his lips against hers. Kylo pulled away and held her tightly to him,

'I won't lose you again.' He whispered.

'We will never be apart now.' Rey vowed as she stroked his hair and gently kissed his cheek.

They parted from one another but clasped their hands together, knowing it would be sometime before they would be able to let go of each other completely. They turned to Rose and Finn.

'Thank You Finn.' Rey said with a watery smile. 'You have no idea what you have done for us.'

Finn nodded his head, embarrassed by the praise. 'I'm so happy you're alive Rey.'

'As am I.' Kylo agreed looking down at Rey with a smile. 'And I am forever in your debt Rose. You were there to aid my beloved when she awoke. I will not forget that.'

Rose smiled, 'Believe me I did nothing. I am glad that you have been reunited. It is wonderful to see the love that you have for one another.'

Rey smiled at Rose and looked at Kylo.

'What do we do now, my love?' She asked.

Kylo's eyes gleamed down at hers as he picked her up in his arms once more, swinging her legs over his forearm and pressing his lips to hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Now we live my love. We live.'

Finding lodgings was easy for the band of heroes once word of their bravery spread across the land.

A local tavern proclaimed them as guests of honour to a feast they had organised to celebrate the return of the towns many loved ones.

The four ate with gusto, feeling the joy of the reunited families and friends around them so intensely that it seemed almost tangible.

Kylo and Rey couldn't take their eyes from one another's and the need to be together, to join as one became more fierce as the evening turned into night and the alcohol flowed freely.

Rey smiled at Rose and Finn, who were sitting close to each other talking quietly. Rose beamed and her cheeks pinked as Finn whispered something in her ear.

'Those two seem to be getting along well.' Kylo observed.

'Yes. I'm so happy for Finn.'

'Me too, all that time he spent with you was chipping away at my heart.'

'He also got to spend whole days with you my love, do not assume that you were suffering alone.'

Kylo brought their laced fingers to his lips and seared a kiss into her skin.

'No more.' He growled.

Rey smiled, 'No more.'

As the sun eventually set on the warm summer evening, Kylo and Rey slipped outside to watch, both needing the final confirmation that their transformations were at an end. As the light was extinguished and darkness blanketed them, they held each other tightly and Rey cried tears of joy as Kylo remained solid in her arms and the familiar feeling of fur against her palms remained nothing but a memory.

'Don't cry my darling.' Kylo said wiping at her tears before reaching forward to kiss them from her cheeks.

'I was so afraid that I would loose you again.' she gently sobbed.

Kylo pressed his lips to hers, the kiss quickly deepened as the intensity of the emotions each one felt towards the other flowed between them.

'It has been so long. I cannot wait any longer.' Rey murmured against his mouth.

'Nor can I.' She responded breathily.

Kylo returned to the tavern and secured their room. Rose and Finn had disappeared amongst the throng so they stole away to be alone once more.

The moment the door was closed they reached for each other. Their mouths crashed together like choppy waves on the shore. Clothes were deemed an unnecessary barrier and were shed as quickly as possible.

'I want to kiss every inch of you.' Kylo murmured against her throat as they lay entwined together on the bed.

'I've missed your hands so much.' Rey breathed arching up towards his touch like a flower reaching for the sun.

Kylo moved down her body, kissing a soft trail between her breasts and down her stomach to the apex between her thighs.

Rey's head spun, being bereft of contact for so long and then suddenly feeling everything she had yearned for all at once was a dizzying experience, one which only left her wanting more.

'Kylo please.' She begged as he nuzzled at her inner thigh. She spread her legs wider and Kylo moved to run his tongue over the delicate skin which was now exposed to him.

Rey gasped, clutching at his hair. Kylo pushed forward deeper and Rey writhed on the bed.

'Kylo, oh god...Kylo.' Rey called out. 'Please, I need you in me. Now.'

He moved over her and looked at her face, holding her jaw with one strong hand.

'God, just to hear you say my name is the sweetest gift.' He said dipping down to kiss her lips once more.

He positioned himself at her entrance, 'I've dreamed of this every night.' He said, his voice husky.

'I too.' Rey said softly running her hands down his neck and over his broad shoulder. Marvelling in the feel of his soft skin barely concealing the hard muscles underneath.

When he entered her, he kept his eyes on hers and she panted hard, letting her mouth fall open whilst holding his gaze.

Rey reached a hand down between their bodies to ease the ache she felt building within her.

As Kylo thrust deep within her, Rey matched his movements with her nimble fingers and quickly felt her body start to fall apart as sensation took over.

As her climax engulfed her, Rey threw back her head and moaned.

Kylo held her tightly in his arms as his movements became more frantic. He buried his face in the crook of her neck murmuring words of love and devotion as his own body pushed him to the brink.

They panted in unison, staying joined together for quite some time. Kylo drew himself up on one arm and looked down at her and Rey smiled as she removed some strands of hair from his eyes.

'Such a simple act, but it gives me such joy,' She said, 'It is a wonderful feeling to be able to feel your hair against my fingers tips again.'

Kylo caught her hand and brought it to his lips. Closing his eyes he kissed her palm passionately.

They stood and started to dress, Rey slipping the white dress over her head and Kylo pulling on his pants.

Rey walked to the window and looked up the stars.

'I still can't quite believe we are here together. I keep waiting for you to change.'

Kylo come up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her temple.

'I'm not going anywhere.'

Rey sighed and wrapped her arms over his.

'Swear it.' She whispered.

Kylo moved his lips to her ear, 'I swear, I will never leave you.'

Rey closed her eyes for a moment and Kylo removed his hands from her waist and took a step back.

'Rey, say you will be mine. Always.'

'Of course.' She replied opening her eyes and looking up at the stars once more.

'Rey...'

'What is it?' She asked as she turned around. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Kylo on bended knee looking up at her with serious, intense eyes.

'Rey say you'll be mine always. Be my bride. Please.' He begged extending a hand out towards her.

'Yes!' She replied without a moment hesitation throwing herself forward and sending them both hurtling to the floor. She giggled then pressed her lips to his.

'Your weight was much easier to bear when you were a hawk.' Kylo teased.

Rey sat up on his chest placing her hands on her hips.

'Once a wolf always a wolf!' She mocked then yelped as he navigated her underneath him and pressed an intense kiss to her lips.

'I'll show you how much of a wolf I can be.' He said with a wicked grin.

Rey laughed, 'I'll take you however I can get you. I love you Kylo.'

'And I you.' He replied leaning down to kiss her once more.'


End file.
